youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Zone Tan
Zone Tan is professional porn enthusiast of unknown origins. Despite being pretty much the face of a porn site created by Zone-Sama, she isn't very well-endowed when it comes to having large breasts. She is the host of ZTV News on Zone Archive. Biography Her Song Zone Tan recorded a song called "I'd Like to Teach the World to Fap (In Perfect Harmony)" (which can be found here). In it, she confesses her passion for helping people find pornography of animated characters, and based on the lyrics (shown below), she might have a problem. Lyrics I'd like to build the world a site '' ''And furnish it with porn Draw hentai pics and girls with dicks And tentacles galore I'd like to teach the world to fap (fap with me) In perfect harmony (perfect harmony) I'd like to show you dirty toons For all eternity I'd like to see the world for once All standing cock in hand And hear them jerk it far and wide Spray jizz throughout the land (It's fucked up 'round here) I'd like to teach the world to fap (let the world fap with me) In perfect harmony (perfect harmony) Do do do dooh Do do do dooh Do do do do do dooh I'd like to build the world a site And furnish it with porn Draw hentai pics and girls with dicks And tentacles galore I'd like to teach the world to fap (fap with me) In perfect harmony (perfect harmony) I'd like to show you dirty toons For all eternity I'd like to see the world for once All standing cock in hand And hear them jerk it far and wide Spray jizz throughout the land (It's fucked up 'round here) I'd like to teach the world to fap (let the world fap with me) In perfect harmony (perfect harmony) La, la, la, laah La, la, la, laah La, la, la, la, la, laah Trivia *She once got a letter from a fan of the Rebel Taxi YouTube channel commenting on the use of footage from Zone's adult parody of "The Modifyers" (or is it "The Modifiers"?) during a countdown of abandoned cartoon pilots. *She once appeared in a different countdown on the Rebel Taxi YouTube channel. There, she informed Pan Pizza that the age of consent in Japan is 13. **The lower levels of government in Japan can make the age of consent as low as 13, but the region with the lowest age of consent in Japan still requires citizens be 18 before engaging in sexual intercourse. Ergo, Pan probably got arrested shortly after his arrival in Japan (assuming he made it over there in the first place). *She is responsible for Egoraptor's mental breakdown. After being locked in a closet for months and forced to eat cardboard, Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson was asked what he used to make his cartoons. **In the event that You don't get the joke, the YouTube commenters have asked him this OVER 9000 times despite it being fairly reasonable to assume he uses a drawing tablet and Adobe Flash. **It's possible she wasn't joking when she asked him this. *It's probably a good idea not to talk about some of the adult parodies on Zone Archive. Category:Power Level of ???? Category:Characters Category:Demons